Blood Magic
Blood Mana Whenever damage is done within five spaces of the blood mage, he may gain 1 Mana. Weapon Attacks A Thousand Cuts '(''Non-Physical) Cost: 3/5 Damage: 1 Range: 5 Effect: If the target is missing 5 or more HP, increase the damage of this attack by 1 per success. This attack ignores Defense from armor and is not obvious. '''Heal the Sick Cost: 3/10 Damage: N/A Range: 2 Effect: Restore 5 HP to the target. Vein Spikes Cost: 5/5 Damage: N/A Range: N/A Effect: For the next ten minutes, or until you end this effect, you gain the following: For 3 TP, you may make an attack at range 1 or 2 using Mysticism that does 1 damage per success for each 4 HP you are missing. At the beginning of each round while this effect persists, you do not draw Mana from any source, and you suffer 1 damage. Spells Rush of Feeling: '''Whenever you take damage, you may pay X Mana, where X is less than or equal to the amount of damage taken. If you do, gain X TP. '''Bury the Dead: Whenever you damage a target, reducing them to 4 or less HP, you may pay 3 Mana. If you do, reduce the target to 0 HP instead. Treat the additional HP lost as damage done. Drink of the Stream: At the beginning of each round, you may reduce your Mana draw to 0. If you do, for the rest of the round, whenever you would gain Mana, you may gain that much HP instead. You may not heal more HP than your Mysticism each round. Leeching Strikes: '''Whenever you do 5 or more damage to a target with a single attack, you may cast Heal the Sick on any target other than yourself for 5 Mana instead of 10. You must still pay the TP cost. '''Boiling Blood: '''At the beginning of each of your turns, you may pay 3 Mana. If you do, increase all damage done by attacks made within 5 squares of you by 2 until the beginning of your next turn, as long as those attacks get at least 2 successes. '''Twinned Pain: '''Whenever an attack does damage within 5 squares of you, you may pay 8 Mana. If you do, the target of the attack immediately suffers the damage done by the attack again. You do not gain Mana from damage done by this spell. Miscellaneous Abilities '''More Blood, More Mana: '''Whenever damage is done within five spaces of the blood mage, he may gain Mana equal to half the damage done (rounded down). '''Transfusion: Whenever you cast Heal the Sick, you may pay any amount of HP. Increase the healing done by that amount. Paid HP is not considered damage. A Thousand and Two: Increase the damage done by A Thousand Cuts by 1 per success against targets with 10 or more missing HP. Certain Death: Reduce the cost of your Bury the Dead spell by 3 Mana. Avatar of Violence: When your Vein Spikes ability is active, you may draw Mana using Blood Magic abilities (Vein Spikes no longer prevents you from doing this). Category:Magic Schools